oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Slayer
Official description Walkthrough Count Draynor - level 40}} A Vampyric Threat To start the quest, talk to Morgan in Draynor Village. His house is just north of Ned's. He will tell you that a vampyre by the name of Count Victor Draynor Drakan is causing distress to the village locals by killing them, leaving the village in constant fear, and requests you to dispatch him. Agree to help. Morgan will tell you to go to the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock and locate Dr. Harlow who, he says, was a former Vampyre Slayer. Before heading to Varrock, climb the stairs and search the drawers to receive garlic. The Ex-Slayer Go to the Blue Moon Inn, which is located in southern Varrock. When approaching from the south entrance, you will first see a cottage to the east, and directly north of it, an inn with a blue moon sign. This is the Blue Moon Inn. Once inside, talk to Dr. Harlow, who is unfortunately very drunk. Tell him that Morgan needs his help. He will want you to buy him a beer. Talk to the bartender in the room and buy a beer for 2 coins, and then talk to Dr. Harlow again. He will tell that vampyres can only be properly killed by hammering a wooden stake through their hearts and as such will give you a stake and a stake hammer. Harlow also advises using garlic, which apparently weakens vampires. Paranormal Activity Now that you have the required items, you must now fight the vampyre. Make sure you at least have the stake hammer and the stake. A weapon, armour and food is highly recommended for low-levelled players. The garlic is optional, however, it greatly weakens Drakan, so it is advised to bring some. Make your way back to Draynor Village, and head north to Draynor Manor. Once inside, go through the eastern door towards the large stairs that lead downwards. Descend. There will be a coffin at the back of the room. Open it and a cutscene with play of you attempting to stake Count Draynor, but it does not go in deep enough. He will teleport out of his coffin and attack you. If you have garlic, he will become very weak and can be more easily defeated. Despite this, it is still useful to note that if you don't have any, every time you hit a "0" on him, Count Draynor will heal himself 10 Life Points of health. An efficient way to kill him is by using melee or the fire strike attack; using that will require enough runes for at least 25 casts, but possibly more. It is also recommended to bring an emergency teleport, such as a Varrock teleport or an Explorer's ring 3, to escape from the battle should it prove ill. It is possible to kill Count Draynor with level 10 Attack and Strength, and level 5 Defence (wearing full steel and a black scimitar), but be careful to keep your health above 50 at all times. A combat potion might be helpful. If the count returns to his coffin before you kill him or if you leave for any reason, you must return to Dr. Harlow and obtain another stake before you attempt to kill him again. Count Victor Draynor Drakan When you defeat the Count, you will automatically strike the stake with the hammer. If he disappears before you have the chance to stake him, you simply need to kill him faster, as he disappears after a period of time. He will fall on his knees and turn into a statue, which then collapses. The vampyre has been killed, so you can leave his tomb. Go back upstairs, then head into the room immediately east, and exit through the door in the north of this room (adjacent the shovel on the floor). Return to Morgan to finish the quest. He will be very grateful for saving Draynor Village, and its inhabitants will recognise you as a hero from now on. Rewards * 3 Quest Points. * 4825 Attack experience. * 2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *I'm Counting on You - During the fight. *Tiptoe - Upon entering the Count's lair. Kuk min sug. Hej jag heter Negerknullaren 27. Jag är svensk ochl uktar skit mkt kiss <33 Category:Vampyre Slayer Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests